In The Flesh: Season 3 (FAN)
by Zoicite23
Summary: After Season 2 was completed a lot of questions were left unanswered. Why are PDS sufferers in Roarton beginning to come back to life? What does Halperin & Weston Co. want with Amy Dyer's body? What is the Undead Prophet planning? Join Kieren Walker and the other characters as they explore the events that follow.


**While I'm sure there are many itching for a third season of In The Flesh, until it comes out all I can do is write some fanfiction. This is an idea I brainstormed, hope you enjoy :)**

John Weston strided quickly down a white corridor in the Norfolk Treatment Centre. Away from the pretentiously friendly medical labs and government workers, this section was top-secret. It was also the core of their entire operations.

After hearing from his workers that their collection was a success, and that their major sponsor Victor Halperin had popped in for a visit, John was very eager to meet them. Halperin & Weston were on the verge of their biggest breakthrough yet. This new collection could be the missing piece of the puzzle, exactly what they were looking for.

The fair-haired doctor pushed open the double doors, his white lab coat fluttering as he paced inside. His two workers were talking with Victor, they stood beside a metal dissection table with a sheet covering the body. As John entered the room three pairs of eyes turned to him.

Victor Halperin had been his research partner a long time ago, but it had been many years since he'd put on a white coat. Instead he stood in an expensive suit probably thinking that John hadn't changed a bit, still dressed like a scientist with a name tag pinned to his pocket. Nothing had changed really, except John had more lines on his face.

Victor's curly dark hair had been cut a little shorter, his face was still unshaven and eyes brightened behind his glasses as he stepped forward.

"John, my old friend. It's been too long."

"You should have told me you were coming." No handshakes were given, Victor remembered enough of John to know he wasn't fond of friendly gestures. Standing in front of his business partner, John eyed the corpse hidden on the table beside them.

"When I got your last progress note it sounded like you were on something gold," Victor smiled. "After all, it's not just the government funding your research is it?"

John turned to his two agents, Oliver and Nina. They were also dressed in suits, although of a much lesser quality. Oliver's dark hair was combed over, unshaven sideburns on his face. He gave a polite smile before indicating to the body.

"As promised, one Amy Dyer."

John stepped closer towards the dead girl's hidden face.

"Was there any trouble?"

"No, sir." Nina responded, her shoulder-length brown hair framing her serious face. "We weren't seen, I'm sure of it."

John turned back to the body, deep in thought.

Victor spoke up "Could this girl really be our missing link?"

John looked at him before his eyes flickered to the two workers.

"Thank you. You may go."

Oliver nodded and headed out with Nina beside him. As the double doors swung closed John returned his attention to the corpse as Victor continued.

"The compound, Vailakene. It can be used to create the third super chemical. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

John reached out for the white sheet and drew it down revealing the girl's pale face. Tangles of long brown hair were strewn about it, her expression almost peaceful. An Undead who had died with her brain still in tact.

"We need something better than Neurotriptyline. It's become more than just a temporary cure."

"I thought a cure was what you wanted?" Victor narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"It depends on what you want cured. The third super chemical needs to be better than both of the others. That is... if I'm ever to discover a true recipe for immortality." John's brow furrowed as he observed Amy's empty features.

Victor was silent for a moment.

"It sounds like you're saying there's a problem with the Neurotriptyline."

"The Neurotriptyline is the only cure we have for the rabid Undead. However, due to a compound we're discovering in the Undead raised in Roarton, some are beginning to turn human again."

"I see you've been hiding some things from the progress notes." Victor commented.

"Some things aren't safe to say via messages." John responded, his eyes meeting Victor's. "To put it simply, the Undead in Roarton are gradually developing a compound inside them, Vailakene. Once enough of it is present it reacts with the Neurotriptyline and begins to revive the Undead sufferer."

"My God..." Victor muttered.

"After the body starts to come back to life, continual usage of the Neurotriptyline becomes pointless and only serves to hinder the process and create side-effects."

Reaching back John covered the girl's face with the sheet again.

"This is only happening in Roarton?" Victor asked, scratching his chin after a moment's thought.

"For the moment." John leaned against the table and crossed his arms. "The Vailakene takes a while to amass, we might be seeing these symptoms in Undead who were raised in other areas next. It could only be an environmental factor in Roarton, but seeing as they were the first risen it could be a gradual change happening in all of the Undead."

Victor began to slowly pace the room as he processed the information. John watched him for a while before continuing, his eyes back on the body beside him.

"Amy Dyer possessed toxins in her blood that make up Vailakene while she was alive. It was because of her leukaemia. I was sure she'd develop it faster and be the first to resuscitate."

"So you had your workers go off to collect her? Is that also why you wanted someone to kill her?" Victor turned back to face him. "We can't have the PDS sufferers not needing our company any more. If this effect spreads it might be time for a second rising."

"We promised not to do that to the world again!" John fired up, hopping off the table. "You got what you wanted, you got your new world! Never again!"

A knock on the double doors caused both men to falter.

John calmed himself down before speaking, "It's probably Julian. Come in!"

The doors opened and the dark-haired Undead looked inside, his white eyes scanning the room before he entered.

"Any trouble, boss? I couldn't help overhear the shouting."

"No, it's fine." John gave Victor a meaningful nod so he knew Julian could be trusted. Victor's jaw clenched.

"We need our money, and for that Halperin & Weston must remain profitable. We can't have the PDS sufferers resuscitating, not until the third super chemical is created."

"PDS sufferers?" Julian repeated in surprise. "You don't have to use that label here, Mr Weston. Maybe out there, but in here we are the Undead."

Victor observed him uneasily. John tried to reassure him.

"Amy Dyer's body holds the secrets we need for utilising the Vailakene. Until then we need more test subjects, preferably a living Undead in Roarton who is beginning to resuscitate. We are very close to a breakthrough. We _will_ create the third super chemical."

Victor seemed grudgingly satisfied with the answer, falling into silence.

"Speaking of Roarton Valley," Julian began. "The Undead Prophet needs a new twelfth disciple. It'd probably be wise to have one of us sent there."

John nodded. Victor slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Until we have the cure you're looking for, John, it'd be a good idea to get as much of us as possible in Roarton. After Ms Martin's stunt the community isn't likely to accept a new Victus member with open arms. But I have other connections as well."

Julian nodded.

"For now, we continue with the subjugation."

John stopped studying the medical equipment to stare meaningfully at the metal dissection table. He'd never been a very positive person but he had to have hope. He was going to change the world, and this time for the better.

**So this is one direction for the plot. I'm basing a lot of this on facts about the show as well as interviews with its creator. If you enjoyed shoot me a review.**


End file.
